Episode 1
Sorry to Keep You Waiting! I'm Kyoko Otonashi! is the first episode of the Maison Ikkoku anime. In a quiet neighborhood in Japan, stands Maison Ikkoku, a weary apartment. Yūsaku Godai, one of the residents there, has had enough of his weird and horrible housemates, Akemi Roppongi, Yotsuya, Hanae Ichinose and her son Kentarō Ichinose. As he finally decides to pack his bags and move out, he meets Maison Ikkoku's new manager, Kyōko Otonashi and instantly falls in love with her. Godai's attempts to study for his exam and also to impress Kyōko prove futile and takes him no where except that he fails his eligibility practical exam... Plot overview Introduction The episode starts out on a rainy day in Japan, and we hear the narration by a young man, Yūsaku Godai. Godai is a rōnin, someone who has failed the college entrance test, and so he gets to study for another whole year before he can take the exam again. Normally, rainy days suit his studies perfectly but ever since he moved to Maison Ikkoku, things have not been the same... Apart from Godai, Maison Ikkoku is the abode to Hanae Ichinose, a loud and nosy middle-aged woman, Kentarō Ichinose, Hanae's bratty son, Akemi Roppongi, the hardly seen sober bar hostess, and Yotsuya, the mysterious man. Partying all night The following few scenes portray the beauty of the calm and quiet neighborhood morning. The rain has stopped and everybody has gotten back to their work. As it is winter, the morning is cold; the store workers are unloading the set of newspapers. The paper boy is then seen speeding through the shivering cold street on his bicycle. However, back at Maison Ikkoku, the party is not over as yet. An unfortunate Godai is still at his study and we can find many broken pencils surrounding him (he presumably broke them all because he was annoyed by the actions of the remaining tenants of Ikkoku). He breaks another pencil and shouts at the tenants, declaring that it is his room they are partying in and it is already morning; he has to take an important exam the next day. It seems that the tenants did not take Godai seriously. Yotsuya, who is probably drunk, is surprised that Godai is still awake. Ichinose tells Godai that he does not have to mind their presence and can sleep sound. Just then, Roppongi remarks that they are out of beer. This infuriates Godai even further as he demands that everyone get out of his room, at the top of his voice. Unfortunately, this prompts the Ikkoku neighbors to throw vessels, pillows and other things at Godai. Due to the commotion all night long, from the partying, the neighbors have not been able to sleep and a few even threaten to call the cops if they continue. When Godai shifts to the other tenants, they blame him for what just happened and try to get him to show consideration to others. They then proceed to return to their respective rooms. While leaving, Roppongi tells Yotsuya not to peep at her but, Yotsuya tells Godai not to peep at him and retreats through a large hole in Godai's room. Godai sits in the middle of the mess his room has become, thinking what he has done to deserve such a cruel fate: empty liquor bottles, food packets, and finished plates everywhere... He lets out a sigh. Godai gets ready to leave The next scene takes us back to the street, the morning rush hour. A few children are on their way to school and they stop at the bridge abruptly. One of them looks down to the road and comments about a dog. His friends join him as they begin to comment on his looks, how huge and ugly he is, and laugh about it. Then we see a white fluffy dog sitting atop a moving box truck and looking up to the sky. When the truck stops at Tokeizaka Shopping District, a young woman asks an old man the direction to Maison Ikkoku, much to his surprise. He calls out for few of his friends and tells them about the lady's request. They all sympathize the lady's fate and try to dissuade her from living in that "run-down" apartment. One of them even promises to find her a better place than Ikkoku but the girl insists that she has to go there. Back at Maison Ikkoku, Godai is getting reading to move out for good though the other tenants do not appreciate this idea of his. They try everything to make him stay but Godai persists he must move out lest his life should be ruined. It turns out it is not the first time that Godai has made up his mind to leave the place though. He had already declared that he would leave the place two times before, the same month. Ichinose, in turn, blindly states that moving out like this would be beneficial to him in the sense that he can skip the exams and blame them for his failure to which Godai responds by saying that the place is so bad that he cannot even think about getting his studies completed. Yotsuya counters by commenting that Godai is shifting the blame and placing it on others. An annoyed Godai says that if he does fail, it'd definitely be their fault which prompts Ichinose to comment that there's night school. While they are talking, Roppongi, dressed in a see-through outfit which reveals her breasts, comes down the stairs asking what is all the altercation about, as she cannot sleep. Godai abashed, asks Roppongi if she isn't ashamed of wearing such skimpy clothes around the house, which somehow makes him lose his concentration. Ichinose claims that it is what she always wears around Ikkoku and he was never bothered about it before. Roppongi puts forward her two cents claiming that Godai just lacks self control. Enter Miss Kyōko Meanwhile, the young woman from before, who asked for directions, is seen walking towards Ikkoku. Inside, the tenants' comments are clearly not making any effect on Godai as he takes his bag and advances to leave, saying that he will inform the manager about his move. The tenants are surprised to see that Godai's serious this time around. As Godai approaches the front door, it opens, revealing the young woman from before; she moves inside and calls for attention. Godai turns left and is immediately smitten and stunned by her beauty. The woman asks if the place is Maison Ikkoku. The other tenants move swiftly towards her and stare at her while Godai stays in his love-struck pose. When the girl repeats her question, Godai suddenly drops his bag and Roppongi answers that it is Maison Ikkoku; Ichinose asks if she wants something. The young woman lets out a sigh and announces that starting that day she would be Maison Ikkoku's new manager and introduces herself as Kyōko Otonashi. The tenants and Godai are surprised to learn that she would be the new manager. Upon inquiring what has happened to the old manager, Otonashi replies that he was exhausted and decided to move to the countryside, leaving the control of Ikkoku in her hands. Yotsuya recalls that Godai had wanted to talk to the the manager about something. Ichinose concurs by saying that if he is really moving out, he ought to tell the manager about it, as soon as possible. Godai, who is astounded by the new manager, replies he never said he was moving out. He gets close to the new manager and tells her that the others are just joking around to which she responds by saying that "she has heard". She tells everyone that she will be moving her things to the manager's room and thanks them all. The manager is younger than Roppongi, which makes Ichinose wonder is she would be able to get the place going. Godai's still in awe and begins to notes how nice her name is. Outside, Otonashi lets out another sigh, stretches her arms and gets ready to move her things. She says to herself that she is going to like the place... Getting to know Otonashi begins moving her things Ikkoku's manager room. Her dog, Sōichirō, gets his house just outside Ikkoku's main entrance. While she is moving the stuff, Godai watches Otonashi happily moving things to the room with a smile from Ikkoku's window. She looks up to notice Godai observing her and greets him. Godai also greets her back and asks her if there is anything she needs help with. She responds by saying she does not and that Godai wouldn't want to fail another exam. She then inquires if he really is a rōnin who can't get into college. An embarrassed Godai withdraws to his still dirty room. At his study table, Godai mimics Otonashi's comment and lets out a sigh. He then angrily proclaims that not everybody gets into college the first time they try. Just then, something else strikes him: the huge hole on the room wall. Kentarō Ichinose comes running to Ikkoku after school but is brought to a pause by the new doghouse. He peeps inside and is startled by Sōichirō, who starts to lick him. As he wonders where he came from, Otonashi approaches them and opines that the dog likes him. Kentarō calls loudly for his mother, Hanae, who comes outside to see what the yelling is all about. Upon him asking who the lady is, Hanae replies that she is the new manager of Ikkoku. Otonashi introduces herself to Kentarō. Hanae notices the dog and asks Otonashi if it's hers; Otonashi responds by saying she calls him "Sōichirō". Hanae, somewhat surprised, says that the name is for a person, not a dog but Otonashi just replies "exactly". However, Kentarō thinks that dogs are people too, which makes Sōichirō lick him again. Peeping at Miss Roppongi At his room, Godai has successfully sealed the huge hole on the wall, using wooden planks. Just when he thinks that nobody's (or a rodent) going to burst through that, he hears a scratching sound from the other side. While he tries to listen to it, the wall blasts open and Godai is sent flying through the room along with his dresser. Yotsuya has used a log of wood to blow-up the wall! He tells Godai he's no rodent and swiftly moves to the other side of the wall. Godai's really irritated with the man's antics and starts banging his head on the floor. Off-camera, Yotsuya begins scrutinizing someone and adds that his "eyes have seen the glory indeed". When Godai commences to speak out what's on his mind, Yotsuya directs him to join him. Godai gets up and instructs him to use the door, like everyone, instead of peeping. Yotsuya, who is not listening to Godai at all, continues making remarks on what he's viewing, which makes Godai curious to see what's going on next door. As it unfolds, they are peeping at Roppongi's room, her bare legs visible through the hole. When Godai catches a glimpse of this, he expresses that it is nothing special, just the same as what happened in the morning, to which Yotsuya responds by saying that it makes more sense to do it illegitimately. Godai proceeds to leave the sight and instructs Yotsuya to leave too. Yotsuya gasps just then which makes Godai eager to see what's happening this time. All of a sudden, Yotsuya turns to Godai and tells him that it is immoral to peep at others and above all, Godai had announced that it is pathetic. Yotsuya lets Godai know of their plans: the tenants of Ikkoku have planned to arrange a welcome party for the new manager, as no one has "anything better to do". This comment makes Godai question Yotsuya about his job, but Yotsuya replies that in case he found out about his job, he would have to be killed. He then takes out a notebook from his pocket and notes that Godai won't be attending the party. Godai comments back saying he never said that but that he would leave early as he has the exam next day. Left alone with Kyōko In the afternoon, Otonashi is busy unpacking her possessions when Roppongi knocks on her door. She introduces herself as Akemi from Room 6; Otonashi asks if there's anything she can do to help. Roppongi takes her to Godai's room and while they are on their way, she tells Otonashi that Godai has been spying on her, everyday, and she cannot stand it anymore. On reaching room 5 (Godai's room), she knocks on the door and asks him to come out. When Godai opens up, she pushes him aside and goes inside. When Otonashi begins to follow her, Godai stops her from getting in, as the room's a mess! He begins to put things back where they belong and he tries to put his bed in the closet, many magazines fall out, including some adult ones, which embarrasses him. However that doesn't stop Roppongi from showing Otonashi what's inside the closet. She takes Otonashi inside the closet, and reveals the hole. Although Godai tries to explain it's not what she thinks it is and he's not the culprit, Roppongi smacks him on his head asking if a rodent made it. Godai does not back down and shows Roppongi the holes he fixed on the other side. Otonashi inspects the place and inquires if Yotsuya lives in the next room. When Godai replies he does, Otonashi comments something weird. She asks Godai if he peeps at men too, which makes Godai burn and melt down. Otonashi takes on the task of fixing the hole in Godai's closet while Godai is still trying to explain that he is really innocent. Otonashi asks if Godai could pass a nail to her, he picks one up and gives it to her. She tells that Godai does not have to mind her and could just get back to his studies. Godai agrees but is distracted by the sight of Otonashi's rear. He begins to stare at it and doesn't hear her asking about his test the next day. She withdraws from the closet and asks him shouldn't he be reviewing. A baffled Godai (perhaps from all the staring) tells that the rear view is fine, nothing wrong. This angers Otonashi tells him she never talked about her rear view but review. Her lecture is distracted by Yotsuya, with a sake bottle in his hand. An oddly confused Godai is further surprised to see Hanae, who warns Yotsuya that he can't have a fight with Godai in front of children. Roppongi asks Otonashi if she fixed the hole, takes a look at it and thanks her. Everybody's gathered at Godai's room which makes him wonder why they are all there. Yotsuya replies that they're holding the welcome party for the manager in his room. Party at Godai's room The party has begun, but Godai's infuriated and demands they tell him why they chose his room for the party. Hanae responds saying that only his room isn't crowded with things and Roppongi concurs. Godai tells them that he has an exam tomorrow but Yotsuya says he doesn't have to stay and can leave whenever he feels like. He then serves Otonashi some drink. When Otonashi asks if they wouldn't bother Godai, Yotsuya tells that she doesn't have to fear about that as it would make no difference anyway: he is sure to fail. An enraged Godai sarcastically thanks Yotsuya for his vote of confidence. Yotsuya gets up and raises a toast for the new manager. Godai decides not not take part in the celebration and prepares his books to study. It's already night and back in the streets, the four guys from morning who warned Otonashi not to go to Ikkoku, decide to go to the Chachamaru after a long day's work. On their way, they wonder what happened to Otonashi and empathize her condition again. At Ikkoku, the party is getting wild as Hanae begins to dance; Kentarō tries his best to stop her as she is embarrassing him. Yotsuya begins to show off his talents too, balancing cups one above the other and dancing around. He takes it a bit too far though, stepping on Godai's study and eventually his book. Godai breaks his pencil, just like the previous night, but tries his best not to loose his cool. Otonashi is worried that they're disturbing Godai, but Roppongi assures that they're doing him a favor by partying so that when he fails he doesn't have to look for anything else to blame. She comments that blaming others for one's failure make some people happy. Godai overhears this, causing him to tear his book with his pencil. He rises and announces that he is going to bed. Otonashi tries to say something to him (calling him "rōnin"), while Roppongi laughs out loud. Godai turns around and tells Otonashi not to call him "rōnin", in somewhat a firm tone. He gets inside his closet and closes it. While other tenants laugh over what just happened, Otonashi believes that they have hurt his feelings. Yotsuya proposes that they cheer him up with a song and starts to sing a song about going into the depths of hell. They try to lure Godai out of the closet but Otonashi tells them to stop. Yotsuya is surprised to see that Godai hasn't come out yet, as he usually comes out by this time. When Roppongi claims that he is very stubborn Otonashi asserts that he is not and he is hurt by their actions. Godai's desperation Inside the closet, Godai's elated to hear Otonashi's words and how she's defending him. All the commotion comes to a halt outside and everybody stares at Otonashi. Roppongi suddenly passes a weird comment about Otonashi wanting to play strip poker. Yotsuya begins to lecture her saying that she should be ashamed of doing such things in front of children. Meanwhile, Hanae is still dancing around and Kentarō is struggling to stop her. When Otonashi tries to say she never said that, Yotsuya comments she shouldn't remove her clothes. Roppongi begins to scream and tease Otonashi even more, passing comments on Otonashi's not-yet-revealed physical features and adds she is jealous. Otonashi begins to blush out of humiliation; Yotsuya and Roppongi continue to commentate on Otonashi. Their reason behind this: just tempt Godai out of the closet. Their tactic works out perfectly as a he opens the door and tries to take a look at what's happening. Roppongi and Yotsuya pull him out and pin him down to the floor, revealing his true character which maddens Otonashi. The next day, Otonashi is sweeping Ikkoku's exterior. She spots a few children pacing through the road, happily. She shifts her sight towards Sōichirō and tells him about what happened last night and how she feels she does not fit in with the people at Ikkoku. She is startled by Godai, who is trying to jump out from his window, yelling to let him go. He wants to end his life as he fell asleep during the practice test. While Yotsuya tries to persuade him to use some skyscraper to die, Hanae tells him to leap from the Ikkoku window as they haven't got all day. Godai screams he wants to die but turns around and spots Otonashi. He is instantly captivated, again, and accepts that the day Otonashi arrived at Ikkoku is a day he will never forget in his life. Characters in order of appearance *Yotsuya *Hanae Ichinose *Akemi Roppongi *Kentarō Ichinose *Sōichirō *Kyōko Otonashi }} Quotes *(Godai) "Hi, how's it goin'? The name's Yūsaku but they all call me by my last name, Godai." *(Akemi) "Yoohoo, hey there Mr. Ronin" *(Godai) "There, there. You see what time it is? The sun is up, you happy now? This is my room and I have a big practice test coming up..." *(Yotsuya) "It seems Young Godai wants to leave our happy home." *(Godai) "Look at you! Put some clothes on, will ya? How am I supposed to concentrate with a half-naked girl in the house!?" *(Akemi) "Our poor little rōnin's got no self-control. .. Right baby? " *(Kyōko) "Oh, excuse me. I'm the new building manager. Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Kyōko Otonashi." *(Akemi) "You can get up now, she is gone." *(Hanae) "Poor thing. This place is gonna eat that girl alive." *(Kyōko) "They tell me that you're a rōnin, that you can't get into college, is that really true?" *(Yotsuya) "Wouldn't that be immoral? I thought you called it pathetic." *(Akemi) "Yeah, he looks at me like I'm parading around in my underwear or something! I just, uh, feel so used." *(Akemi) "Out of the way, pervert." *(Akemi) "So who made that hole there, huh? A RODENT?" *(Kyōko) "I, but think, you peep at men too?" *(Kyōko) "Shouldn't you review?" **(Godai) "No, no the rear view is fine." **(Kyōko) "REVIEW! I distinctly said REVIEW." *(Kyōko) "No, please don't. It's just that we forget.. I mean, being a rōnin must be so..." *(Yotsuya) "Good heavens woman, have you no shame? Children are present!" *(Akemi) "Oh wow, are those real!? I'm so jealous! Wow." Trivia *Godai's room at Ikkoku has a wall poster with "MDONNA" written on it. This could be a reference to the American pop singer, Madonna. *One of the magazines that fell out of Godai's closet has the picture of Lum, from Urusei Yatsura, another popular Rumiko Takahashi series on its front page. References #''Maison Ikkoku'' anime; Episode 1 ("Sorry to Keep You Waiting! I'm Kyoko Otonashi!") Category:Anime episodes